This invention relates to a CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read-Only Memory) regenerative unit, for instance, which regenerates a disc wherein information or programs called "CD-ROM" are recorded as digital signals, or performs enlargement or processing of the programs recorded therein to indicate to a display or the like while also sounding a speaker.
Heretofore, a CD-ROM drive as an outer memory unit of a computer was used at the same time with a sound board which is a sound source unit in its usage (chiefly for recreation). However, the CD-ROM drive and the sound board are processed separately.
FIG. 9 is a diagram of the connections of the conventional CD-ROM and I/F (interface) card, and FIG. 10 is a diagram of the conventional CD-ROM and I/F card using a digital circuit in common.
In FIG. 9, the CD-ROM drive 50 is connected to a host computer 53 through the I/F (interface) for CD-ROM drive. The digital sound circuit 51 is connected to the host computer 53 through the digital sound circuit card.
In FIG. 10, the digital sound circuit 54 and the I/F of the CD-ROM drive 50 are connected to the host computer 53 as one sheet of card.
However, in the conventional technique shown in FIG. 1, the CD-ROM drive 50 and the digital sound circuit 50 are separate cards, respectively, which causes difficulties when using it with a host computer such as a lap-top personal computer having only one card slot.
Further, in the conventional technique shown in FIG. 10, since the CD-ROM drive 50 and the I/F of the digital sound circuit 54 form one sheet of card, its card size becomes larger, which causes difficulties when using it with a host computer which has only a half size of the card slot space as in the lap-top personal computer.
FIG. 11 is a drawing which shows a component of the ROM disc in another conventional technique.
This component of the ROM disc is composed of each element of a drive unit A of the CD-ROM, a centralized control computer C controlled by input from a keyboard B by memorizing output from the drive unit A, a display D and speaker units E.
However, in such a conventional unit, in order to release sound from the speaker accompanied by an indication on the display which occurs by enlargement of the regeneration and a function of the disc, an arrangement as shown in FIG. 11 is required on the desktop, and wiring between each element must be performed. This results in confusion of the wiring.
Further, since the area required for this arrangement is large, it is impossible to arrange the conventional unit on only one desk. Accordingly, an arrangement with two desks is necessary, setting the speaker unit E at a place away from the desk and arranging the CD-ROM drive unit A on the other desk.
Since the wiring between each element is done according to such an arrangement, it is insufficient to use only one desk. Accordingly, since the wiring must be done on the floor, the wiring is apt to become damaged by being caught underfoot.
This invention is performed in view of such problems, and its object is to provide a CD-ROM regenerative unit which can connect to even a small type lap-top personal computer by integrating the CD-ROM drive and the digital sound circuit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a CD-ROM regenerative unit which can be sufficiently arranged on one desk, enabling an input keyboard to be positioned at the front side of each element, and allowing arrangement in a controlled state with easy input and easy wiring, without using the floor.